


【Elu】古堡里的美人

by tusizi



Series: elu [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusizi/pseuds/tusizi
Summary: 基本没有纠错的一篇，有任何不适请关闭网页。





	【Elu】古堡里的美人

**Author's Note:**

> 基本没有纠错的一篇，有任何不适请关闭网页。

1.  
Eliott是个骑士，为国王效忠的骑士。  
这天，国王派他前往山中的古堡，给从小就住在那里的公爵送去圣诞节的邀请。这位神龙见首不见尾的公爵当然不会参加，一如他之前的十八年。  
古堡有些年头，又在森林的最深处，阴阴森森，这让他有些害怕。他晃了晃自己的酒袋，里面早就空空如也了。就在他幻想着回到王城之后一定要喝上几杯马恩省产出的高等香槟的时候，听到了些微的哭声。  
他感觉自己所有的毛发，包括下边的，都竖了起来。  
“是谁？”他的手放在了自己的佩剑上。  
没有人回答，Eliott翻身下马，警惕地向着声音的源头走去，当他剥开重重树枝，映入眼帘的是一个拥有水蓝色眼睛的少年。  
“你是谁？”少年抱着自己的膝盖坐在地上，湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地望向他。  
“我叫Eliott，是国王的骑士。”Eliott的目光已经被少年所吸引，“你为什么会在这里哭泣？”  
“我……我是出门采蘑菇的，”Eliott这才发现他身边翻了的竹篮子，里面的蘑菇撒了一地，少年带着哭腔的声音已经让他心都化了，“可是我身上突然好痛……”  
“你家在哪里？或许我可以送你回家。”  
“不……我不能带你回家，Daphne他们会生气的，你……”少年的脸颊突然红了，“你是个Alpha。”  
“留你自己一个人在这里我不放心，要不我把你送到公爵的城堡里，之后你自己回家。”  
少年摇了摇头，把头埋在了膝盖里。  
Eliott挨着少年坐了下去。  
风轻轻吹过他们两个人，Eliott闻到了一点点玫瑰的香气，混杂着发情的气味。  
“我叫Lucas。”少年轻声说。  
“Lucas，那我可以开始吻你了吗？”Eliott并没有给少年反应的时间，扳过少年的下巴，嘴唇直接印在了嘴唇上。  
少年玫瑰味的信息素混着蜂蜜味，甜的让人发腻，Eliott的信息素是普通的葡萄酒味，而此时葡萄酒的味道已经完完全全包裹住了玫瑰。  
幼稚的Alpha用这种方式来宣告着自己对Omega的所有权。  
“Eliott。 ”少年低声呼唤着他，牵着他的手抚上了自己的后颈。这是无声的邀请，肿胀的像桃子一样的腺体昭示着少年的分化。一颗水蜜桃将要成熟，流下甜甜蜜蜜的汁水，引诱着来往的路人。而Eliott要把这颗从未有人染指的桃子一口吞掉。  
Eliott的盔甲脱下来有些困难，而Lucas的麻布衣服显得格外的好脱。少年自己脱了衣服垫在身下，躺在地上又开始用那双无辜的眸子看着他。  
上帝啊，我今天一定要让这个小婊子知道勾引别人的下场是什么。  
Eliott急匆匆地扔掉盔甲，压在Lucas的身上，从额头到眼睛，到嘴唇再到脖颈……像是最虔诚的朝圣者膜拜着Omega的身体。  
青涩的Omega的下身透露着淡粉色，即使是发情期也没有Eliott想象中那么湿哒哒。  
“你从没玩弄过自己？”Alpha咬着身下那个人的耳垂，湿热的呼吸吹进Lucas的耳朵里。  
“虽然我很早就知道自己会发育成Ome……嗯……”Lucas因为第一根进入自己身体的手指发出了小声的尖叫，“我会永远属于我的第一个Alpha，从身至心，就算是我自己也不能玷污。”  
Eliott感觉自己本来硬的流水的老二差点因为小混蛋的几句撩拨就缴械。他把舌头伸进了那张会勾引人的小嘴，让那个小混蛋只能乖乖地吞掉自己的唾液。  
Lucas抱住Eliott，上身向上蹭着，胸前娇嫩的蓓蕾渴望获得一点宠爱。Eliott当下会意，用舌头意犹未尽地舔了舔小坏蛋的嘴唇，向下含住了粉红色的奶头。  
“哦……用力Eliott，那里好痒。”  
小穴开始分泌润滑，在手指的搅动下变得湿湿嗒嗒，Eliott很容易就伸进了三指，虽然这个尺寸照比自己的下身还差的远，但是扩张只能做到这里。  
“Lucas，你愿意让我成为你的Alpha吗？”Eliott看着Lucas的眼睛，柔声问到。  
刚分化的Omega没有说话，献上了自己柔嫩的双唇，和稚嫩的后穴。  
Eliott没办法再控制自己了，什么骑士精神什么绅士都滚一边去吧，现在只有眼前这个小家伙才是最重要的。  
硕大的老二被小穴乖顺地吞了进去，Lucas在Eliott的背上留下了一条又一条的抓痕却始终没有喊疼，Eliott温柔地吻着身下人的敏感点希望分散痛苦，处子的那处是那么紧致吸得他想要缴械。  
等他的耻骨终于碰上Lucas那雪白柔软的屁股的时候，两个人都已经大汗淋漓。  
“宝贝你还疼吗？”Eliott吻着Lucas头顶的发旋。  
Lucas含着泪摇着头摇着头，可那模样分明就是好疼。  
Eliott不知道自己能做什么，只能吻着Lucas当做安慰，而难耐的小恶魔已经开始自己扭腰了。  
“标记我，灌满我的生殖腔，搞大我的肚子……”Lucas睁着自己无辜的双眼，纯洁地勾引着Alpha。  
Eliott的双眼在听过这句话之后变得猩红，Alpha本性支配了他，他把Lucas的双腿都扛在肩上，几乎把人对折，下身毫无技法，纯粹凭着本能来干Lucas。  
Lucas也尝到了点火的后果，他现在除了在Alpha身下被操弄出呻吟外已经发不出别的声音。  
生殖腔很快打开，Eliott的老二像是有万千个小嘴在吮吸，他快到了，本能使他在Omega的腺体处徘徊，舔舐着Lucas的脖颈。Lucas偏过头，把初次发育的腺体献祭给了他。  
咬破腺体，成结，完全标记。  
浓稠的精子带着可能会出现的孩子的喜悦一股脑喷射进Omega的生殖腔，标记使得两个人在云端漂浮了很久，等Eliott回过神来的时候自己还在射精。  
Lucas无意识地求吻，嘴唇开开合合，高潮时迷离的神情让Eliott恨不得把命都给他，别说区区一个吻。嘴唇贴上嘴唇，Lucas像是干渴了许久的旅人遇到清泉一样吞噬着Eliott的唾液，Eliott从未感觉自己如此完整过。  
Lucas渐渐回过神，刚刚还在点火的Omega反应过来自己做了什么之后羞得全身通红，吞吞吐吐不知道说什么。Eliott就着连接翻了个身，让Lucas趴在自己身上。  
“我有些累了，一会你就骑在我的身上，等我再次成结的时候咬我的后颈，这样就能反向标记了。”Eliott就这样在Lucas的额头留下一个又一个带着承诺又带着情欲的吻。  
2.  
Eliott抱着Lucas来到城堡的时候天色已经很晚，两个人身上混杂的信息素味道让人一下子就能明白两个人刚刚做了什么。Alpha的精神看起来不错，可Omega却精神萎靡，昏昏欲睡。  
Eliott的脸上挂着甜甜的笑，因为那个Omega的肚子里想来已经有了一个扎根在土壤中的种子，十个月后就会发芽。  
“我的天啊，”最先发现两个人的是Daphne，“你们两个出去做了什么？”  
Eliott抱着树袋熊Lucas，笑着说：“还不是你们的主意，让他有一个难忘的分化日。”  
“你们看起来像刚开完淫乱趴。”  
“我也就成结了七八次，标记了五六次而已……”  
“闭嘴，我一点都不想听你们性爱的细节。”  
Eliott无所谓地耸了耸肩，抱着Lucas来到了二楼，洗澡后相拥着入眠。  
分化日的发情期会格外的长，整整十多天没人敢靠近他们俩卧室所在的东侧走廊。  
等发情热过去Lucas终于可以和自己的Alpha好好交谈，虽然两个人都满身青紫地窝在床上。  
“Eliott，我对这次分化日你的计划非常不满意。说好在森林里只做一次的，你按着我做了最少得有二十次。在整个发情期你最少标记了我三十次，我现在腺体火辣辣的疼。”  
Eliott识相地给他按摩后颈，却被一把拍掉。  
“我现在整个人闻起来都是玫瑰蜂蜜口味的葡萄酒……”  
“别避重就轻，”Eliott紧紧搂住Lucas，“你下边已经从粉红色被我操成了暗红色，像朵糜烂的花，妖艳又美丽，我很喜欢……而且你最少还有两天才能下床不是吗？”  
Lucas整个人埋在了羽绒被里。  
“这次除了圣诞节邀请，我还给你带了个好东西，”Eliott伸手在自己地上的盔甲里随便翻了翻，“国王下达的婚约书。”  
“天啊，我太爱你了，你竟然真的搞到了。”  
“那么你现在愿意嫁给我了吗？”Eliott的手里还有一枚钻石戒指。  
“我的爵位比你高，我是公爵，你嫁给我才对。”  
“当然了，我的国王。Eliott永远都是Lucas王国的骑士。”  
“那么现在我要求我的骑士去厨房拿两份小羊排来喂养他的国王和未出世的子民。”  
END


End file.
